1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a heater assembly and more particularly to heater assemblies having an improved thermal path between a heating element and a temperature regulating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electrical heater assemblies have been arranged to operate a unit such as a heatable hair curling element at a regulated surface temperature. Typically the heater assemblies include a heater element in the form of a coil of resistance wire in thermal contact with the hair curling element. The heater element converts electrical energy to thermal energy which, in turn, is thermally conducted to the hair curling element. A thermostat or thermal switch is serially connected between the heater element and a source of electrical energy in order to regulate the temperature of the heater element. The thermostat operates in an ON condition to provide a low impedance or conductive path for current to the heater element when the heater element temperature is below a predetermined critical level. When the heater element temperature exceeds the critical level, the thermostat operates in an OFF condition to prevent further current conduction and heat generation by the heater element, whereby the heater element temperature decreases to a level below the critical temperature and the heating cycle begins again.
In prior art heater assemblies, the thermostat is held away from the heater element by a heat conducting clamp having one end thermally coupled to the heater element. An undesired temperature fluctuation or cyclical change of heater element temperature with time beyond a desired heater element temperature occurs when the thermostat is turned ON and OFF. The magnitude of temperature fluctuation is increased when the thermal path between the heater element and thermostat has a high thermal resistance. Accordingly, a heater assembly is provided in which temperature fluctuation is minimized by improving heat conduction from the heater element to the thermostat.